lilo_adventures_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lilo Adventures of Sky High
Title: 142:The Lilo Adventures of Sky High Category: Cartoons » Lilo & Stitch Author: mary.okeeffe.16 Language: English, Rating: Rated: K+ Genre: Adventure/Friendship Published: 09-15-15, Updated: 07-06-16 Chapters: 12, Words: 5,490 Chapter 1: Welcome to Sky High The Celestian Alliance were in New Yotk City getting ready for bed, "So far we found human 44 Crystal Gems, found all 6 Prism Stones, but lost them to Darkrai, and we found a new power for the ponies."said Frank. "What do we do now again?" "We must go to The Metropolis of Maxville to find the last 6 gems, "The Rainbow Gems"." Jumba answered, "They're the descendants of the heroes who fought off Lord Tirek, "Magma Sword", "Ocean Eyes", "Sunrise Storm", "Scarlet Flower", Amethyst Rose" and their leader, "Wolf Hero"." L "Okay," Lilo replied, "And we still have to find the wielder of The Heart of Cresselia, but how?" "To find the wielder, you must activate The Rainbow Gems, then you must shed a tear of sadness on the full moon." Pearl explained, "There the wielder of The Heart will be activated." "Got it," Lilo said The next morning, they were getting ready for school, when they heard an announcement on the radio that a giant robot is attacking the city. There The Celestian Alliance powered up in their crystal mode and took off. There they fought off the robot. Suddenly, a woman with a red cape and a silver super suit came in. Then a man with a red, white and blue super suit and a blue cape came in. They took down the robot. As Frank was about to talk to them, Gary stopped him and they took off for school. "Who were those two?" Frank asked. "That was The Commander and Jetstream, the greatest superheroes in the world," Tucker answered, "Never heard of them," Frank replied, You never heard of them!" Tucker shouted. Suddenly, they found a floating school. They turned back to normal, "We're on a mission so no silly stuff." Gary whispered. "Oh look it's Phoebe!" Tucker shouted as they saw Pheobe Cheerleading with Penny, Midnight Pom Pom, Pep Rally Pink, Cheer Clouds, Pyramid Princess, All Star Air, and Jumps July. After their routine, Tucker applauded and Phoebe noticed them. There she forgot to use her telekinesis on Penny. Penny was angry. "What are you guys doing here?" Phoebe asked, "Finding The Rainbow Gems," Gary answered, "No worry, I'll find them," Phoebe replied. Then Penny came in with her angry duplicates. "Phoebe, what were you thinking?" Penny 1 asked angrily. "You're supposed to stay at the routine!" continued. Phoebe said, "It was an accident." Suddenly Max, Jack, Warren, Lash, and Speed came in and they all tormented The Celestian Alliance until a voice said, "Leave them alone Max!" There came a boy with blue clothes and brown hair, another boy with yellow hip hop clothes and platinum blonde hair, and a hippie girl with green clothes and red hair. "Well, well, well if it isn't Little Stronghold and his pipsqueak friends. Come to power up and take us down?" Max asked."Oh, I forgot, you don't have any powers! Ha Ha" There they left. There the brown haired boy helped Gary up. "Thanks," Gary said, "No prob," the boy replied, "Max does this to all the kids at The Xavier Apartments, "Will Stronghold"." Gary introduced himself, along with the rest of The Celestian Alliance. Will introduced his friends, "Zach Watkins" and, "Layla Williams" to them as well. "That was tough, "T-U-P-H.". Zach said. "You're new here?" Layla asked. "Yes, we're looking for The Rainbow Gems and we could use your help," Lilo answered as they agreed to help. "What are you doing?" Betty Ann asked. "I'm repaying them for saving us," Lilo answered. "Good point," Tucker replied, "Plus we can Go Go Power Rangers." "Go Go Power Rangers?" Gary asked. "When Rita Repulsa was awakened," Tucker explained, "Zordon summoned 5 teenagers with help from his assistant, "Alpha 5". There we need 2 more people." "Tucker, you and Lilo should go to the kid's program, it's their first year, though," Gary said. There they waited by a garden when a deep female voice said, "What are you doing?" There they saw an attractive brown-haired girl wearing preppy clothes "Can we help you?" asked. "Yeah, you're sitting on my purse!" the girl answered as Lilo saw the girls purse and the girl grabbed it. "We're sorry," Lilo said. "You should be Lilo Pelekai." the girl replied rudely. "How do you know my name?" Lilo asked in a shock "It's for me to know, and you to find out you rotten hibiscus." the girl answered as she walked away, leaving Lilo angry. Chapter 2: New friends In the school gymnasium, they were accompanied by a very beautiful woman with shoulder length black hair, a white suit, and star earrings. "Who's she?" Sam asked, "She's beautiful." "Hello," the woman greeted, "I'm Principal Powers and welcome to Sky High" As Principal Powers was giving the introduction, she explained that they'll go through Power Placement. If the power is strong, they'll be in the hero class, if weak, they'll be in the sidekick class. Principal Powers wished them luck, then Coach Boomer came in and explained, "You will step up, show your power, and be put in one of the 2 programs." They started with a red-haired nerd. He got up, he turned into a rock creature and was put in the hero program. Then it was Zach's turn and went into the sidekick program, one by one, the students showed their powers. During the placement, The Kids Program came in. It consisted of Tucker, Lilo, Steven, his friend, "Connie", a Latino boy, "Sheen Estevez" and 3 triplet girls called, "The Powerpuff Girls" they were accompanied by their teacher, "Trini Kwan" who was the original Yellow Ranger. Kiki, Frank, and Layla were put in the Sidekick program, while Gary, Sam, and Betty Ann were put in the Hero program. Finally, Will was up. He said that he didn't have any powers. Coach Boomer scream, "Sidekick!" Luckily, Lilo protected him with The Element of Loyalty. Unfortunately, she passed out afterward. Later, she woke up and in front of her was an inflatable robot. "Hello, I am, "Baymax"!" the robot greeted as she got scared and fell down. "Don't scare me." Lilo angrily shouted. "Sorry Lilo," Baymax replied, "But you passed out after saving William Theodore Stronghold from getting hurt." "You were loyal there Lilo." Will comments, "I forgot," Baymax said, "The student body president will be here to check on you." Then a door close. The student body president revealed to be the same girl who insulted Lilo. "Whatever she said she didn't mean it," Gary suggested,"Right Will?" Will was feeling lovestruck towards her. She introduced herself as "Gwen Grayson". She wondered if Lilo and the gang can come to their party at the Xavier Apartments tonight and they agreed. Outside the school, they met 2 kids. A nerdy African-American boy and an Asian goth girl. "See Magenta," the boy shouted, "I told you The Celestian Alliance were here." "Wow," Magenta sarcastically replied, "That's quite amazing Ethan." "Isn't that your adoptive brother?" "Yup dude." Frank recognized him as the same boy they saw at the Galaxy Quest convention. "I'm your biggest fan," Ethan shouted. "I've recorded every last one of your missions on my secret blog, it'll only be access to super kids." "Well, I need to more people for my Go Go Power Rangers project," Tucker recalled, "You 2 are in." Then the ship came and picked up The Celestian Alliance and their new friends. Twilight was impressed by their new friends. Twilight liked Will's eyes, Fluttershy likes Layla's beauty, Applejack liked Ethan's loyalty towards supers, Rarity likes Magenta's fashion and Pinkie liked Zach's sun visor. Rainbow Dash was upset because she didn't have a counterpart. Tucker decided to cheer her up with The Pinkie Pie tour. Stella and her friends, Tweety, and Zach came along for the fun During his tour, they went to the storage room and Tucker showed a weird gun. He went to the team to show them the gun. "Hey guys," Tucker shouted as he got up to the others, "I found this weird gun." The Crystal Gems were shocked in horror. Pearl recognized it as Digital Quartz Pacifier, "There were 6 of you in the original Crystal Gems?" Sam asked, "Yes Samantha, there were 6 of us" Garnet answered, "Pearl." She projected a hologram of Digital was dressed in a gold bikini like armor, thigh length boots, and a gold gem on her forehead. Her face and skin were covered with gold as part of the gem's effect, "Digital Quartz was our gadgeteer," Garnet explained, "She built all of our weapons. Unfortunately around The Great Depression. Fortunately, we stopped her 17 years ago. She disappeared without a trace, leaving behind her gun. The Commander gave it to us to remember the time we fought together." "We haven't seen her since then." Pearl continued, "Now Tucker found her old gun, she'll do anything to sneak it back." 4 hours later, The Celestian Alliance were at The Xavier Apartments, where the students stay, except for the ones who already live in NYC. There the party was decorated with blue and orange decorations. Onstage was a quartet of musicians. The lead singer had light blue hair in pigtails, the guitarist and bassist were fraternal twins, and the drummer had long pink hair. They were, "Vocaloid" consisting of, "Miku", "Len", "Rin", and "Luka". They performed World Is Mine and everyone cheered. Then Gwen had an announcement, "Everyone, this year is going to be fun because The Celestian Alliance are here." Gwen announced. There the team walked up in the middle, "Can our new friends join too?" Tucker asked. Gwen said, "Sure." Will, Layla, Zach, Ethan, and Magenta came up with them. Gwen said, "Applaud, for The Celestian Alliance." Then rainbow-colored paint, bows, and Rainbow Monkeys were covering them, while Jack Spicer took photos. "The cutest super zeroes in the world." Gwen insulted as she grinds evilly towards them. Chapter 3: Rate the Pain(Will Stronghold) Rate the Pain(Lilo Edition) Starring: Baymax, Donald, and The Celestian alliance. Baymax said, "Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. I rate the pain that Donald Duck goes through. Today, William Theodore Stronghold will use his super strength on Donald." There Will comes next to Donald and punches him in the face. Donald then gets through a bunch of other buildings. Stitch and Angel carried Donald to them. Baymax scanned Donald and said, "7". Chapter 4: Buffoons at the super school The next day at school, the entire school was laughing at them. Lilo saw Gwen handing out pictures of the team covered in paint. "What's the idea making us look dumb in front of the entire party?" Lilo asked angrily. "Lilo Pelekai, you dorks have been the number 1 heroes in the Equestrian world," Gwen answered. "With all those Elements of Harmony and Crystal Gem friends, your not going to be good as me." As she left, Lilo thought she sounded familiar. Ethan was reading the school paper and learned that The Commander and Jetstream disappeared while patrolling The Australian Outback. Will burst into tears. "What do you know, you really are The Commander and Jetstream's son. Sorry for not believing you." "That's okay," Will said. Meanwhile in the school, Lash, Speed, Max, Penny, and Jack were still laughing about the prank they pulled. Warren was feeling down for some reasons. Jack said, "What's wrong Warren, feeling glum?" Warren said, "Yes, it was just horrible to see them being set up for a nasty prank." Max said, "Warren, do you want to see your father again?" Warren said, "Yes." Max said, "Then do what the boss says." Later in the hero support room, they met a man with graying blonde hair, he was, "Johnathan Boy". "I was partners with The Commander in the early days," he explained, "until our last fight with Royal Pain 17 years ago. "I didn't know you worked for The Commander," Will said as he raised his hands. Mr. Boy saw Will's eyes and knew that he's The Commander's son. "Your father didn't have the time for scrapbooks, the world needs him." Mr. Boy said in disappointment. Then Trini came in with The Kids program. "All American Boy. You're amazing." Steven shouted, "Thank you, Steven." Mr. Boy replied, "Steven," Trini said to Steven, "Don't get excited about this." Then a rumble came, the lights went out and Zach glew. Suddenly a man with a large brain came in. He was, "Mr. Medulla". "Misfire from Mad Science Lab," he explained, "No need to panic, unless your single cell organisms." "Hero Support is trained never to panic." Mr. Boy replied. "What did he say?" Sheen asked in a whisper, "I think he said we're trained to panic," Steven suggested. The Kids program started to panic, except Bubbles and Connie. Magenta calmed the kids down and told them, "Hero support is trained, "Never" to panic." They apologized for the misunderstanding and walked off. Chapter 5: Kids program plot After school, Gary and Will saw Twilight studying on the descendants of the humans whom once roamed Equestria. Gary said, "So Twi, what's this on a descendant whom hasn't found their unique gift at 14." Twilight said, "Well, usually a descendant gets their powers from 4-14. Will said, "I remember my ancestors being Wolf Hero and Swan Heart." Twilight said, "Well, you have your father's hair and your mom's skin tone and smile." Will started to smile. Later, The Kids Program were at The Paper Lantern for some foods. They had the special. As they were eating, Max was spying on them by the window. On his wrist communicator he said, "Boss, the kids seem to like Maxville." Royal Pain said on the communicator, "No worry, they'll be miserable soon." Max grinned evilly. There the kids read their fortune cookies. Steven said, "You'll find a way to be a hero." Connie said, "You will experience a rescue mission.", Sheen said, "You'll be with a hero with brown hair.", Blossom said, "You will have a statue hard holiday." , Bubbles said, "You will enjoy the flowers.", Buttercup said, "You'll burn up to a new friend." Sheen said, "Well, Halloween is coming up." There Steven paid for the meal and left The Paper Lantern. There they bumped into Max. Connie said, "Max, what brings you here?" Max said, "Just looking around, here this. Once Halloween comes, you kids will be really sorry." There he walked off littering a pudding cup. Steven picked it up and tossed it out. Steven said, "Max needs to learn not to litter." Bubbles said, "What will you think will happen to us?" Blossom said, "Don't know, but i'm not going to like it." Chapter 6: Rate the Pain(Layla Williams) Baymax said, "Hello friends. This episode of Rate the Pain. Layla Williams will place a cactus in Donald's mouth. Layla said, "I don't want to hurt Donald's feelings." Baymax said, "I have to warn you, Donald does overfish." Layla got angry and place the cactus in his mouth. There Donald got hurt. Baymax scanned him and said, "8". Chapter 7: Who is Royal Pain? A month later, Halloween Eve came. The Celestian Alliance was getting ready to go to the museum. As they left, Max came in and stole The Pacifier. He came up to his cohorts and said, "I got The Pacifier, now to bring this to the boss and we'll get our endless pudding supply. "Pudding!" Jack shouted. Iago, Tweety, and Zazu saw what happened in secret and decided to follow them. Stella, Poppy, Dahlia, Luca and Willow stayed here to help C3PO and R2D2. Iago, Zazu, and Tweety followed them to an abandoned robotics shop. There they hid around until they found stone versions of The Commander and Jetstream. "Something must've turned Will's parents to stone statue," Tweety suggested. There Monkeys were coming, the 3 birds hid behind a drawer. Max gave Royal Pain The Pacifier. "Give them the pudding." Royal Pain ordered. Lord Hater and The Harbingers of Doom came in, gave Max and his gang the pudding and they ate. "Now, who should I test my Pacifier on to see if it still works?" Royal Pain asked. "Do it on Jack Spicer," Commander Peepers shouted, "He was also your test subject for your stone gun for when you had to turn The Commander and Jetstream into stone." Royal Plain glared at him and shooted, "Get away from me you robot!" Jack shouted as he crawled down. "You know I'm not a robot," Royal Pain shouted, "This is an armor to protect my face." Royal Pain revealed it's helmet revealing to be Gwen. "That's Gwen, a.k.a Digital Quawtz." Tweety whispered. "What do you mean, "a.k.a"?" Zazu asked in whispered. "I looked up that Gwen Gwayson was just a cover name to hide fwom hew sistews, "The Crystal Gems," Tweety explained quietly. "That does explain why she set the kids up for the prank and that she knew so much about The Elements of Harmony," Zazu explained. "We have to warn the kids!" Tweety whispered. As they were trying to escape, Lord Hater shouted, "I don't believe this!" Iago thought they were caught and flew off. "You were a girl this whole time?" questioned Lord Hater. "Of course," Gwen answered, "You got a problem with girls?" Lord Hater and The Harbingers of Doom shook their heads. Tweety and Zazu flew up to catch up with Iago. As they got back, they learned that The Celestian Alliance has been ripped off and are going to bed. Tweety told The Crystal Gems what happened and decided to tell them in the morning. "I got an email from School saying that The Celestian Alliance are the guest of honor at the Halloween party." Joy explained. "Cool," Gary said as they got to bed. Chapter 8: Halloween trap The next night, The Kids powered up for the Halloween Party. "Make sure that everything is clean when we come back at 11pm, Luca doesn't wander off, and that 3PO doesn't go crazy." Gary reminded pearl. Pearl nodded. There they took off while Joy shouted, "Happy Halloween kids." Then Will, Layla, Magenta, Ethan, and Zach came in. Pearl said, "What are you kids doing here?" Will said, "You didn't get the email, Halloween party is canceled." Amethyst said, "What do you mean?" Ethan said, "I printed the email, "Halloween party canceled due to Ethermian invasion, please make no contact til further notice, thank you, Sincerely, La- I mean, Principal Powers." Joy said, "Man, that's a big weird." Ethan said, "I know, Joy, upload file Galaxy Quest?" Joy said, "Okay." As she was downloading, Will said, "It was nice of Gary to introduce Joy to us." Joy showed the footage of The Celestian Alliance fighting off in their Galaxy Quest adventure. Ethan remembered that the planet was destroyed by The Skeletial Dimension around them. That's when they realized they were tricked. They needed to get to the school fast. Pearl explained that the teleporter malfunctioned thanks to C3PO's panicking earlier after Tucker made a mess with the pancake breakfast and it can only be used once. The 5 of them decided to do it. Pearl decided to contact The Celestian Alliance while they get ready. Meanwhile, at the school, The Celestian Alliance arrived. There they got a message from Pearl on their wrist communicators, "Turn away from the Halloween Party," Pearl shouted in a panic, "it's a trap." Unfortunately, they didn't believe her. There Principal Powers welcomed The Celestian Alliance and they made their way to her. Principal Powers was wearing a queen costume, s"First a quick announcement. Miss. Kwan, the kids program has wondered off, please go find them." announced Principal Powers. Trini said as she was wearing a cat costume,"Come on Baymax." She took Baymax by the hand and took off to find the kids. "Welcome, our student body president, "Gwen Grayson." Principal Powers announced. Their everyone applauded, except Stitch and Angel, who glared at her. Gwen came up in a devil costume, without horns and said, "We would like to thank our guest of honor and percipients of our first ever Hero of the Year award, "The Celestian Alliance" and we've planned a tribute to the most powerful being at Sky High." "She's gonna say, "Rainbow Dash"." Rainbow Dash whispered to Frank. Gwen pulled a black and gold cape and said, "ME!" Her outfit was turned into her Royal Pain outfit. Pinkie Pie thought it was a magic act until she saw Darkrai. There he hands her The Pacifier, "Royal Pain is a girl." Lilo said, "Of course I'm a girl you Rotten Hibiscus," Royal Pain shouted, "Now prepare to be crystallized." She shooter at them, but they avoided the shot and it landed at Donald. There she crystalized everyone at the school. The Celestian Alliance huddled Lilo and "Magic." Gary shouted. Unfortunately, they landed in front of Will, Layla, Ethan, Magenta, and Zach whom just got to the school and Trini and Baymax. Baymax said, "On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?" Will said, "2." Trini asked, "What's going on?" they all spoke at the same time. Baymax said, "Speak one at a time." As they were about to speak, they heard some crying. It was the kids program in the Hero Support room. Steven was a superhero, Sheen was an astronaut, Connie was a butterfly, Blossom was a witch, Bubbles was a princess, Buttercup was a vampire. Blossom explained to everyone that their hiding from Gwen because they heard she's sending them to Tower Prep after the Halloween party. They decided to help them, as soon as they take care of the banging in the closet. It was Warren and a girl with orange and yellow hair with a green dress, stockings, and black boots bound and gagged. There Gary and Will untied them. The girl said, "I told Gwen a thousand times to cancel the attack, but she never listened." "Vice student body president, "Sunset Shimmer". Twilight said, "You were a student of Princess Celestia until a horrible potion accident that permanently made you human." Sunset nodded. Layla asked, "Why were you bound and gagged in the closet?" Warren said, "I felt awful about the prank on the first day of school when I try to return The Pacifier, Royal Pain caught me. There she left me in here with Sunset." Rainbow Dash said, "Awesome, I knew you were one of us Warren." There she snuggled Warren. Trini said, "The only thing left to do is to play this DVD I got in the mail. There on the DVD showed Tommy Oliver. He said, "I'm Tommy Oliver, this is a DVD only to be sent to my good friend, "Trini Kwan". As Royal Pain crystallized the last victim, she located Equestrian magic. She contacted her cohorts, "The Celestian Alliance has escaped, be on the lookout for them." "With the return of Royal Pain," Tommy explained in the video, "It'll do anything to stop the school and these 6 are in charge of protecting it." The DVD showed Warren, Ethan, Zach, Layla, Will, and Magenta. "Magenta," Tommy continued, "Your calmness shows that no one must panic, Layla, you care about the environment more than anything, Zach, your enthusiasm shows the people need the spirit, Ethan, your intelligence shows that knowledge is power, Warren, you stand for what's rice, and finally Will, without your values of friendship, you wouldn't have led them to victory. Goof luck kids." Will finally gets what makes him unique. Being there for his friends. There he glew and punched the close door loose. They were happy that Will got his powers. Warren, Ethan, Zach, Layla, Will, and Magenta pass out. Warren's left palm, Ethan's forehead, the front of Zach's neck, Layla's heart, Will's right palm, and Magenta's navel started to glow. They turned into Crystal Gem armor. There Lilo suddenly realized that she found The Rainbow Gems. Warren was Red Quartz, Ethan was Orange Quartz, Zach was Yellow Quartz, Layla was Green Quartz, Will was Blue Quartz, and Magenta was Purple Quartz. Though they still haven't found the wielder of The Heart of Cresselia, They decided to wait til later. There Will, Gary, Lilo, Twilight, Blossom, and Stitch crashed through a wall, Warren, Frank, Buttercup, and Rainbow Dash went to find Speed, Ethan, Kiki, Applejack, and Connie started to find Lash, Tucker, Steven,Pinkie Pie, and Zach started to look for Jack Spicer, Magenta, Baymax, Betty Ann, Rarity, and Sheen started to look for Max and Trini, Layla, Angel, Bubbles, Sam, and Fluttershy started to look for Penny. Outside, Royal Pain stands evilly, "No one can stop me now." Royal Pain said as she removed her helmet. "Except us!" Will shouted. Royal Pain turned and saw Lilo's troop. "So you're the Crystal Gem who went bad," Gary said, "That's right," Gwen replied, "I've waited 17 years for this day and your mine." As she was about to shoot, Garnet shouted as The Crystal Gems were on the scene, "Digital Quartz, stop! You must fight us." "With pleasure." Gwen replied, "Soon there will be one Crystal Gem, and that Gem is me!" "We gotta stop her," Lilo shouted, "We can't let that old prune get away with this." There they fought. Chapter 9: Rate the pain(Warren Peace) Baymax said, "Hello, it's me, "Baymax" your personal health care companion. Here we have, "Warren Peace" with a cauldron of lava." Warren said, "Okay Donald! Here's your hot tub." Donald Duck fell for it and started to burn really badly. He stopped, dropped, and rolled. There Baymax scanned him and said, "9". Donald Duck complained and decided to head to the nearest ice cream truck. Chapter 10: The Heart of Cresselia Meanwhile in the school Warren, Rainbow Dash, Frank, and Sheen were facing off Speed. "Can't catch me, dorks." Speed bragged. Frank said, "Loyalty," but missed." As Speed was running, Sheen followed him. Ethan, Applejack, Connie, and Kiki ran to The Mad Science lab where they found Mr. Medulla's villain net and captured Lash. As they left, Ethan saw Speed coming and turned into a puddle. Sheen saw what happened and stopped. Warren threw a fireball, Frank said, "Loyalty" and Kiki said, "Honesty" and stopped Speed. Magenta, Betty Ann, Rarity, and Steven went to the music room. There Jack Spicer summoned his monkeys. Betty Ann said, "Generosity!" and made them wear clown suits. Jack screamed and ran away! Zach, Tucker, Pinkie Pie, Baymax, and Trini were in the library where they saw Max. He used his telekinesis to toss books at them, where Tucker said, "Laughter!" and tossed Halloween cakes at him. There he ran off in terror. Layla, Fluttershy, Bubbles, Sam, and Angel ran to the cafeteria. Numerous Pennys were following them. They said, "Aren't you going to fight back?" Layla refused because she didn't believe in violence. Sam said, "Kindness!" and worked off some Penny clones. Then the real Penny punched Layla in the face. Layla said, "Big Mistake." There she used her plant powers and gathered All the Pennys, while Sam said, "Kindness!" As they left with excitement, the real Penny shouted, "Don't leave us here to die, Royal Pain sabotaged the anti-gravity device. The whole school is going to fall out of the sky and we only have 10 minutes losers." "That big dumb meanie," Fluttershy shouted in rage, "Round everyone up!" Meanwhile, The Minions were throwing a wild party like they always do when everyone in The Xavier Apartments is out for the night. They saw Royal Pain and Will fighting on the cameras and decided to help. In the teacher's lounge, Layla rounded everyone up and showed a map. They found the anti-gravity room, though they were afraid Royal Pain sealed all the routes. Suddenly, Kiki noticed a small that only a rat could get in. They all looked at Magenta and she said, "I'll do it." Then Warren saw that Fluttershy has gone missing. Buttercup, Bubbles, Rainbow Dash, Layla, Sam, Frank, and Warren left to find her. They found her being really angry at Royal Pain for trying to destroy them, so angry she charged. She accidentally bumped into Twilight and knocked Will off. Luckily, he was flying. They made Royal Pain dizzy and she fell onto the ground. Royal Pain didn't give up, she brought out robotic doubles of The Celestian Alliance. Lilo said all of her elements and destroyed them. Now Royal Pain got really furious. She activated her Pacifier, shouted at Lilo and Lilo was helpless. Then Stitch pushed her out of the way, causing him to turn into a crystal statue. Lilo felt extremely heartbroken. The others came to tell them they already took out the bomb, though it was the wrong time to tell them. She shedded a tear. The tear contacted all of the 6 Prism Stones turning them into The Heart of Cresselia. Suddenly, Layla eyes glow white and headed for the heart. Then the heart formed a tiara and Layla puts it on. Finally, her outfit changed into a long green dress and her hair turned into curls. "It's Layla!" Magenta shouted. "She's the wielder of the heart!" Ethan shouted. "She looks exactly like Rose Quartz," Lilo comments "Rose Quartz," Royal Pain groaned, "She's always Starswirl's favorite. She makes me sick." There they fought off until The Minions came and attacked Gwen. Dave gave Will The Pacifier and he destroyed it with his super strength. There everyone turned back to normal. Trini noticed that Warren felt lovestruck, he was starting to fall in love with Layla and Layla did the same thing after seeing his smile. Then they kissed and Bubbles awed. "Your gonna let her go," Gary asked Will. "We've been best pals since 1st grade and I don't think I'm ready for dates yet," Will replied. "Though you're ready for one thing." Stitch said as he got up. They saw The Commander and Jetstream came in and Will embraced them will a super strong hug. Happy that his parents are okay. Chapter 11: Rate the Pain(Lilo Pelekai) Baymax greets, "Hello, I am, "Baymax." Lilo comes in wearing her hula outfit, while Snips and Snails dress like hula girls. "Here's the, "Snip and Snails luau." Lilo said. Snips did a torch dance, while purposefully burning Donald's tail, he made a run when he stepped on the hot coal Snails made. He lit them with fire. Suddenly, the fire alarm went off and Baymax said, "10". Snails, "Let's do it eh." Snips and Snails did the same luau routine, while Lilo runs out of the place. Chapter 12: The new Celestian Alliance A week later, they did a re-Halloween party at the apartments. Lilo was a witch, Sam was a butterfly, Gary was an alien, Betty Ann was a gypsy, Frank was a skeleton, Kiki was a cowgirl, Tucker was a superhero, Will was a musician, Layla was a princess, Zach was a mummy, Magenta was a black cat, Warren was a knight, Twilight was a super heroine, Fluttershy was a hippie, Rainbow Dash was a rebel, Rarity was a goth, Applejack was a nerd, Pinkie was a rapper, Ethan was a ninja. Inside the apartments, everyone was in costume, Vocaloid who were dressed as hippies were playing The Monster Mash, The Minions who were dressed as mummies were limboing while Zach rooted, and Phoebe who was dressed as a butterfly came in and greeted. She couldn't thank them enough for saving the school and the school is being rebuilt by the repair robots. Sunset Shimmer came in wearing a Kiss costume saying, "As the new student body president, we like to thank The Celestian Alliance and their new friends for saving our school and we like to thank Will and his friends with a little gift. It was Princess Celestia's idea." In a box, she showed The Harmony Rings, Ethan picked out Honesty, Layla picked out Kindness, Zach picked out Laughter, Magenta picked out Generosity, Warren picked out Loyalty, and Will picked out magic. "You're the new wielders of The Elements of Harmony." They loved it and Lilo still gets to keep her amulet. Meanwhile, Gwen and her posse were dressed as convicts, cleaning up after the students as punishment for their crime while wearing prisoner callers so they won't escape. Phoebe came in and wanted to take a picture of both Celestian Alliances. There they all gathered in and Phoebe took the photo. The End.Category:Stories set in New York City